Something there
by Kazza1258
Summary: Draco loves Pansy but being a Malfoy  he will not show it mainly because he doesnt know how. Read on a see how Draco stutters trips and fumbles his way into Pansy's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold dark night and Pansy was sitting in her room by herself thinking of nothing in particular but just thinking, (Most of her room mates were outside having sleigh rides with there boyfriends or in the library trying to study for there exams.)when a dark figure came out of the shadows it didn't scare her because she knew who was there.

"I've been waiting till you realized how stupid your hiding spot was" pansy said in a rather sarcastic voice

"yeah well I can't help it your room is too messy to find a better hiding spot, I was going to hide under the bed but you have a whole load of crap under there that I was afraid to come into contact with" said a rather handsome looking blonde haired boy

Pansy blushed because her room has been quite messy lately and all pure bloods would always have a clean and tidy room and she just couldn't be bothered and she wasn't that fond of house elves touching her stuff so she just left it on the floor.

"What are you doing in my room anyway? And why are you hiding in the shadows? I must say it's not like you, you normally come barging not giving a damn of what you might see or run into" said Pansy while she was staring outside her window not really caring Draco was in her room.

Boys weren't allowed in the girl's dormitories but no-one really cared about that rule and Pansy and Draco had been friends for so long that he wouldn't see anything he hadn't already seen.

"What do you want Draco"

"Is it such a crime for me to come and see my friend and see how she is going on this cold Christmas Night?"

"Anybody else yes but you no definitely not. You obviously want something"

Draco looked at with hurt in his eyes but quickly changed to pouting so she wouldn't see but she did.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry Draco how are you doing?"

"Don't patronize me pansy. I'm just bored there is nothing to do and no-one smart enough to have a decent conversation with"

Pansy stopped looking out the window and giggled. She sat up to look at Draco. He looked rather dashing with his hair falling over his face giving him a rugged look. She went to sit next to him on her bed and he instinctively snaked his arm around her waist. She didn't mind and she didn't even really notice. They both sat there in silence for a moment or two when Draco broke the silence.

"Pansy what are you thinking of?" he said in a dreamily matter.

"I'm thinking of the holidays and how good it will be to go back home after this semester" she replied.

"Are you coming to the Christmas Ball" he asked

The Christmas ball was held every year at Hogwarts and all the girls loved it. It gave the students a reason to dress up. But Pansy didn't really care she hadn't been a girly girl per say but more of a tomboy. She would hang out with the boys and she only had a few close girlfriends because most girls would scowl at her for her close relationship with the Slytherin Prince. To make matters even worse she was the Slytherin Princess so everyone thought they were the most likely couple, seeing that they have been friends for such a long time.

"The Christmas Ball. Oh yeah that I guess so. You gotta a date yet" she said not really caring.

Draco blushed because he hadn't gotten a date. Don't get me wrong, plenty of girls had asked him but he had turned them all down.

"Nope. Have you got one" asking her in a rather curious tone

Pansy had noticed him blush and couldn't help but let out a little giggle, a little too loud because draco had heard it.

"What's so funny? You better not be laughing coz I don't have a date, I have been asked by every Slytherin girl and I turned them all down"

"So that's why Daphne Greengrass was crying in potions. And by the way you haven't been asked by every girl in Slytherin, one girl hasn't asked you"

"Yeah, well that one person obviously doesn't have any brains"

Draco knew that Pansy hadn't asked him coz she was smiling the whole time they were talking.

"Whatever. The answer to your question is no I haven't got a date. But Blaise asked me and I think I'll go with him" she said in a sly tone

Draco glared at her.

"What! Did I say something that's offended you. Stop glaring at me you idiot?"

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs Zabini but could you blame me your going to the ball with a PRAT!!"

"Blaise isn't a Prat he's a good friend of mine. What's it to you what's your problem with him anyways"

Draco kept quiet but just glared t her. Pansy sighed.

"Draco if I didn't know better I might think you're jealous" she said cheekily

"I am not jealous of a Zabini the stupid PRAT! Pansy you really got to think about what your doing if you go to the ball with Zabini then your rep will be tainted" Draco said in a rather sarcastic tone

Pansy laughed and laid down on her bed and thought for a minute.

"If I don't go with Blaise who do I go with all the guys that have asked me are jerks and only want sex" she said in a fed up tone

"And how many guys have asked you" Draco asked with jealousy creeping back into his tone

"Oh just a few" she said in a bored voice

Of course this annoyed Draco and all he did was sat there a pouted.

"Ok then Draco who do you want me to go to the ball with if your so wise and intelligent"

Draco couldn't help but smirk at this remark. He swallowed hard and began to blush furiously. Which is strange due to his complexion. White as ivory.

"Y- you c-could go to the b-ball with me" he stuttered in a very very nervous tone

Pansy was a little surprised at this but not so much after a while because her and Draco went to every ball together. She couldn't find a reason for her to change the tradition.

"I would love to go to the ball with you" she said happily kissing him on the cheek

He sat there with a ridiculous grin on his face which he soon realized and covered it up with a smirk and a small smile.

"Thanks Pansy" he said kissing her back on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Pansy_

**Millicent**

It was the night of the ball and everyone was buzzing with excitement. Except Pansy she was in her room screaming at her best friend Millicent Bullstrode.

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I have nothing to wear the dresses I have are either too frilly or too big or too pink or too small"_

**"Pansy you really have to calm down, you're hot and you know it. For Merlin's sake everyone knows it, including Draco. You are Slytherin Princess."**

Millie walked over to the wardrobe and picked up an emerald green, one shoulder dress that Pansy had thrown out of her wardrobe.

**"This is nice, why don't you wear this dress" she said in a happy tone.**

_"That dress is too big for me. I have been meaning to get it altered, but I agree it does look really nice. Mum got it for me last year for the Yule Ball but I changed my mind and wore my black halter dress instead" she said in a bored voice._

**"Well why don't you put it on a let me see what I can do for you" said Millie**

Pansy slipped into the dress and she was right it was too big for her but it was none the less a very nice dress. Millie ummed and arrrred and being the brilliant witch she was she brought out her wand and made miner but necessary adjustments to the dress. When she was finished the dress looked magnificent. It fitted Pansy perfectly. Millie stood back to admire her creation.

**"There I'm finished now you'll be the bell of the ball"**

_"Ooh….. Millie it's beautiful! I can always count on you to get me out of trouble" said Pansy while she threw her arms around Millie pulling her to a painful hug._

* * *

_ Draco_

**Blaise**

Mean while in the boy's dormitories Draco was in his room ready and dressed ,pacing up and down the room muttering under his breath.

_"Should I ask her tonight…. No no it's too soon. But this is your only chance……….. But what if she says no._

**"Ummmm Draco what are you doing you look like you should belong in an asylum" said Blaise who walked in on Draco's very concentrated pacing.**

Draco got a start and jerked his head towards the door.

_"Oh. Hi Blaise" said Draco in a dreamy voice._

**"Draco are you alright, you've been up here for and hour. What's wrong" said Blaise in a genuine voice.**

_"Nothings wrong Blaise it's just that umm well errrrgh you wouldn't understand"_

**"This is about Pansy isn't it.** (Blaised Laughed) **Draco you have got to calm down she'll say yes don't worry. You are the Slytherin Prince and the hottest guy in 7th year" said Blaise in a very sarcastic tone.**

_"Ha ha… Blaise very funny. I just don't know what I would do if she doesn't say yes"_

**"Dude… breathe in and out. You're making this sound like your asking her if you can have her soul"**

_"I just like her so much, not even close I love her Blaise…. Plain and simple love. From the way she does her hair to the way she says my name……_

**"Draco, Draco DRACO!!!!!!!"**

_"What huh sorry"_

**"It's fine but never ever ever do that in my presence again"**

_"Ok sorry" said Draco in a whiny voice_

**"You better get down to the great hall the ball is about to start" said Blaise patting him on the back before leaving Draco to sit and think about his Pansy problem.**

* * *

The Great Hall looked magnificent with giant Christmas trees and a starry night ceiling and the music in the right tempo to calm you down but no make you fall asleep. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Marcus were all standing next to the punch bowl when the girls came down, everyone except Pansy. Draco was shocked with the idea of Pansy standing him up settling into his mind. Disappointment and anger was what washed over Draco's face but soon faded away when he saw a beautiful young elegant lady step down the stairs. She was wearing a one shoulder, Emerald green dress that fitted her perfectly showing off her curvy body making everyone in the Great Hall look in her direction. Draco stood the dumb struck, he was in awe of Pansy's physique she was gorgeous and all he could do was stand there and gape at her. Pansy reached the end of the stairs and greeted everyone.

"Hello everyone! You guys all look hot" she said as she winked Draco's direction.

She walked up to Draco.

"Hello sexy!" she said in a very seductive manner.

"Umm err Hansy Pello. You beautiful look" he stuttered

She laughed at him and all he could do was mentally bash himself for stuttering like such and idiot.

"Hraco Dello" she said in a cheeky manner.

Pansy got a drink from the punch bowl and joined everyone else in light conversation.

"How hot does Pansy look tonight" said Marcus in a sleazy tone while he was starring at Pansy's arse.

Blood rushing to Draco's cheek on impulse he swung his fist around to hit Marcus square in the face when just in time Blaise grabbed Draco's hand before a brawl broke out.

"What the hell were you trying to do Draco. What did Marcus do anyways"

"He was checking Pansy out" he said heatedly

"Who wouldn't she is a hot babe" he said cheekily

"Why you….."

"Nah nah jokes jokes I'm kidding I know how you feel about her. You wanna touch her you wanna hold her you wanna her badly and it's so sadly…" said Blaise in a sing song voice.

"Oi you stop it" said Draco blushing furiously.

"Ok ok ok. Why don't you ask her to dance we all know how much a of a good dances we Pure Bloods are"

It was true all Pure Blood family's sent their kids to private dancing lesson because it a good impression on the other Pure Blood family's. If you waltzed up to a ball and started dancing like a bafoon, it would not only be frowned upon but laughed at by most of the high status wizard kind.

"Yeah I think I might ask her to dance with me"

A/N: Sorry guys I know this is a short chapter but I'll try and make the other one longer I hope you like it please read & review coz you know they make my day. And if you don't you might not ever find out what happens when Draco tries to ask Pansy if she would like to dance. Can't have a story without readers.

Love you all muchly xoxoxoxo

From Kazza1258


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Draco**

Pansy

Draco slowly walked up to Pansy and tapped her on the shoulder, while she was talking to Milli about something to do with their Herbology homework.

With Draco's new found confidence he asked Pansy to dance.

"**Pansy would you like to dance"**

"Yeah sure, Why not"

Draco and Pansy started to dance on the very crowded dance floor, because this ball was very formal everyone was still dancing the waltz and Draco liked the waltz, he was good at the waltz. They kept on dancing for a while in silence, not an awkward silence though, but Pansy soon broke it.

"Draco, What are you thinking of?"

"**Pansy, Why do you always ask me that question?"**

"Well you have that look on your face"

"**What look?"**

"Your thinking look, the one where you look like your thinking about someone or something"

"**Well I guess I'm thinking about how hot you look tonight" said Draco while smirking.**

Pansy blushed and Draco saw.

"**Is Pansy Parkinson getting flushed, I wouldn't blame you, you are dancing with the hottest boy in 7****th**** year"**

Pansy laughed and play punched Draco in the arm.

"Don't be so cocky, but I must admit you are HOT!"

"**Who wouldn't be cocky, if he was dancing with the hottest girl in 7****th**** year"**

"Was that a compliment? My my Draco I have half a mind to think that your flirting with me"

"**Pansy, how long have you known me? You have to remember that I don't have to flirt to get what I want. I just get what I want when I want" he said while smirking.**

"Wipe that smirk off your face, because one day you'll figure out that you can't always get what you want"

"**I guess but I have got everything I want"**

"And what is it that you want Draco"

"**You"**

And with that Draco kissed Pansy on the lips full on the lips until:

"OMG can you guys get a room" said Blaise Zabini

"**Shall we take this up stairs"**

Draco and Pansy made there way into Draco dorm room and locked the door.

"Now where were we"

The END

A/N: I know I haven't updated in ages im sorry coz like I have been really busy with homework and stuff like that ok well I hope you liked my story please read and review

Love you guys all if you have read my story.

Xoxoxoxox

Kazza1258


End file.
